


like clockwork

by bugcity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugcity/pseuds/bugcity
Summary: It's another late night at the office, but Winwin doesn't mind those when in good company.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	like clockwork

The dull whirring of the heating system is accompanied with the clacks of keys and the occasional cough. Winwin pauses typing to slowly rotate his wrist. His desk is at the center of the open office, far enough away from the windows to make him forget that sunset was hours ago. Nearly everyone else has packed up for the day, save him and one other.

Technically, Winwin doesn't need to stay back tonight - he's already finished developing his next story for the sprint. But over the years he's noticed the later hours in the day pass by a lot faster when he's at work than when he's back in his empty apartment. He had blinked and the digital clock on the wall turned five, then six, and now currently reads 7:17 PM. Wait another two hours and he'll finally be able to sleep during the respectable time for a working adult without his own brain giving him the side-eye.

Winwin looks up from his screen and peers over the desk divider. He's greeted with the top of tussled, soft brown hair.

He's still deliberating striking up small talk when Kun takes a break from his computer at the same time, locking eyes with Winwin. Winwin panics and averts his eyes, pretending he's in the middle of a neck stretching exercise.

"Hungry?" Kun asks, craning his own head, and when Winwin looks over again, Kun's grinning. "I could go for a bite."

"Oh," Winwin squints at the clock with the most terrible poker face. "Is it that time of day again?"

Kun is already getting up and picks up his coat and scarf that were draped over his chair. Winwin gets up, too, but stoops over his computer for some last-minute dealings. Or he acts that way, anyway, to live up to his nonchalant facade.

The two walk in silence to the lobby. Most of the overhead lights have been turned off by this time, save their little workstation and a few shared spaces. It's a drowsy kind of setting, with the lack of noise and lighting. Winwin wonders if that's why these evening hours go by so quickly.

They step into the elevator and Winwin pushes the ground floor button. "Where to?"

"Your turn to choose." Kun fixes his beanie in the elevator door's reflection. "I could eat anything right now."

Winwin hesitates before asking, "Wanna dine in?" Kun takes more than a second to answer, and that's enough for Winwin to pass his own question off with a short laugh. "Kidding, I'm too slammed with work."

"Ah."

They're greeted with a gust of shocking cold wind when they step out of the building. Winwin stuffs his hands inside his coat pockets and burrows his chin into his collars as much as he can. The two walk briskly at first, and then break out into an undeclared race of sorts, laughing and out of breath when they finally enter a tiny takeout place.

Winwin makes the mistake of glancing over at Kun, pink-nosed and rosy-cheeked and all. Maybe winter has its perks, after all. It's not until Kun waves his hand in front of Winwin's face when Winwin snaps out of his reverie.

"You look like you've been possessed." Kun laughs. "I asked what you're getting."

"Dunno," Winwin looks up at the menu board, waiting for the pounding in his ears to quiet down as he wipes his suddenly sweaty palms on his pants.

Kun snorts. "As if we haven't been here a million times already."

Winwin turns to look at Kun, wide-eyed. "Do you not like this place anymore? We can go somewhere else-" He's already turned around and pushed the door halfway open when he feels a firm hand on his arm holding him in place, steady and strong.

"Dummy." But Kun's eyes are kind when Winwin looks back at him. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't like it." There's a moment, a fleeting moment of hesitancy as Kun continues to watch Winwin, reading his face and hoping for clarity.

"Right, of course," Winwin shakes off Kun's grip and continues as he walks up to the counter, "Dinner's on me, then. Happy Tuesday, or something."

Winwin places their orders that he's had memorized by now - Kun was right, in that the two have both picked a favorite order from this place long ago, so there's no real communication necessary. He thinks he feels Kun's gaze behind him, but that could also just be his own imagination and nerves. Still, he puts up some semblance of public dignity in front of the watching eyes, and randomly scrolls through his phone while waiting for their food.

The cashier calls out their order and Winwin exhales in relief. The place is already small, and his own mandated silence, combined with the heat of the kitchen has made him feel stuffy. When the pair step out again, the chill is now much-welcomed.

"Beautiful weather we're having." Winwin happily swings the takeout bag as he takes a deep breath of fresh air. His steps are much slower than they were on the way here, and Kun matches his speed to accommodate as the two walk side by side.

"It's below freezing and windy as hell, Winwin."

"Perfect, isn't it?" Winwin looks over and almost laughs at the adorable sight. Kun has had his scarf wrapped up so high up that between that and his beanie, only his eyes are visible. Maybe it's the chill that's mustered up his courage, but in a swift motion, Winwin hooks his arm through Kun's, pulling the two of them flush together without breaking a step.

"What-" Kun starts.

"For the warmth," Winwin clarifies, staring straight up ahead. "Still feel like hell?"

Kun's smile is heard in his muffled voice. "Slightly warmer hell."

This part of the city is entirely made up of business offices and restaurants catering for those offices, so it's no surprise that the weeknight has the sidewalks almost devoid of other pedestrians. The two turn the corner and a thin crescent moon peeks out from the clouds. Winwin is thankful during times like these, when it feels like the whole night is theirs and theirs alone.

It's with reluctance that Winwin pries himself off Kun once they reach their building.

Kun opens the door and holds it while bowing. "After you, my liege."

Winwin plays along, walking through the doorway with his head up high and the takeout bag hanging down his wrist as he daintily holds up his hand.

This amuses Kun greatly, who skips up behind him and throws a haphazard arm around Winwin's shoulder. Winwin promptly focuses all his energy to not melt into a puddle of mush. Kun slips off when they reach the elevator lobby to press the button, and Winwin feels cold where Kun's arm once was.

Kun leans against one of the side walls on the ride up, elbows propped up against the handles. In turn, Winwin becomes overly interested in the safety inspections notice board above the elevator buttons. But Kun knows when to press Winwin on, when to humor him and when to give him space.

Comfortable silence falls over the two as they make their way through the halls and back to their desks.

"I'm starving," Kun huffs, shrugging off his winter gear and taking his seat. He rubs his hands and looks up at Winwin over the divider, expectant. "Food?"

"Ask and you shall be rewarded," Winwin says solemnly. He takes out the takeout containers from the bag and passes over Kun's order. For the nth time Winwin wishes his brain isn't on constant overdrive when Kun's hand grazes his own during the transfer.

And also when Kun, still holding his food in midair, gazes at Winwin for a tad second longer than necessary before reverting down, smiling as he busies himself with dinner.

It’s these two fluctuating feelings Winwin always gets from Kun, one of quiet comfort and one of a kind of thrill Winwin can't pinpoint. One feeling would gently coax Winwin towards Kun, soft and warm and inviting. Meanwhile, the other would positively reel him in like a fish caught on the line, without warning or reason, and pulled out of the unassuming water and leaving Winwin gasping for air, but enjoying the feeling, nonetheless.

Kun shakes up Winwin and leaves him actually wanting to stay awake. It’s by no means an easy feat, and yet Kun hardly has to try - once he’s done eating, Kun unlocks his computer and has a singular, laser beam focus on his work for the rest of the night. But that doesn’t bother Winwin, not when the simple joy of being in Kun’s company is enough for Winwin to wish that time could slow down.

But as Winwin has always seen, the hours pass by even faster the later it gets. The clock strikes 8, and then 9, until soon enough Winwin hears sounds of shuffling as Kun packs up for the day. Winwin couldn’t help but let out a sigh, following suit. 

Kun picks up the sound and glances over as he stands up. “Couldn’t get everything you needed done?”

“No,” Winwin lies. “Guess I’ll be staying late tomorrow, too.”

“Yeah?” Kun furrows his brows, trying to read Winwin’s straight face. Then, a teasing smile plays on his lips. “Even if I won’t stay late?” 

Winwin blinks. “Maybe not, then.” 

“Curious.”

“To reduce my carbon footprint. Don’t want all this office electricity kept on just for me.”

The two walk down the hall, turning off the remaining lights behind them as they do so. They reach the elevator lobby and Winwin presses the down button just before Kun turns off the final lights above them, washing the two over in complete darkness.

“Hey!” Winwin couldn’t keep the small annoyance out of his voice, turning to where he expects Kun to be. “Why didn’t you wait until the elevator door opened?”

“Oh, you know. Reduce my carbon footprint. Et cetera.”

A shift among the shadows, and Winwin could sense Kun now standing right in front of him. Their proximity would’ve reeled Winwin backwards had he not suddenly felt rooted to the spot. There’s a pause, a kind that’s doubtful and unsure from Kun. It makes Winwin lean in, despite himself.

“About tomorrow,” Kun starts, deliberate with his words. “We can still have dinner, if you’d like.”

Now, Winwin is no fool. He knows what that statement entails. But understanding is one thing, and accepting it is another. Especially when it sounds too good to be true.

“It’s my turn to choose next, so I just figured I’d request it,” Kun blabbers on, sounding awfully nervous and Winwin is glad the lights are turned off to hide his growing smile. “There’s this place that opened up downtown and it’s got good reviews - well, okay reviews, but 3 out of 5 stars coming from my grandma basically means it deserves a Michelin star, so.” 

The elevator dings to punctuate Kun’s final sentence, and the doors open engulf them in light again.

If Kun has noticed the smile on Winwin’s face, he doesn’t dwell on it. Winwin wonders if Kun also takes his own time to accept good news. Instead, Kun quickly walks into the elevator first, his jitters unable to keep him still for long. He turns around just as quickly to look at Winwin with big, brown eyes filled with hope. “What do you say, then?”

“I only have one condition,” Winwin says, still smiling as he steps in and hits the button for the basement garage. He looks back at Kun and has to physically hold himself back from kissing that man senseless. “We better dine in this time.” 

To which Kun finally breaks into a blinding smile of his own. "Oh yeah? Sure you won't be," he adds finger quotes, "slammed with work?"

"Shut up," Winwin grins back. And after that, he _really_ couldn't hold himself from launching into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hope the new year is better for everyone ♡


End file.
